Song Shots
by PhantomBrat
Summary: I am trying something in an attempt to see what I can come up with while listening to various songs on my playlist. The song played while the chapter is written will be posted at the top in case anyone wants to listen to them later. Hopefully I can post these oneshots whenever I can't update any of my other fanfics.
1. Contents

Chapters:

Chapter 1. Beyond the Night sang by Rachel Luttrel (Stargate Atlantis Season 2, Ep. 13 Critical Mass) {Mana}

Chapter 2. "Ways To Be Wicked" by Disney Descendants 2 {Lights}

Chapter 3. "One More Day" by Diamond Rio {Yami & Yugi, Father/Son}

Chapter 4. "Hands of Time" {Yami & Yugi, brothers}

Chapter 5. "Brother, My Brother" Pokemon movie soundtrack {Yami & Yugi, brothers}

Chapter 6. "Beautiful Times" by Owl City ft. Lindsey Stirling {Malik, Ryou, & Yugi [After Darks (A.D.)]}


	2. Beyond the Night

**Beyond the Night—Rachel Luttrell (StarGate Atlantis)  
**

Mana fled to the temple in hopes to say her farewells to her friend and ruler. She prayed that she was in time to hug him once more before he sacrificed himself to save all that they knew.

The apprentice fell to her knees as she watched her Pharaoh's body vanish. His soul was absorbed into the Millennium Puzzle.

The girl then swore on her Soul Creature that she'd watch over his reincarnation when it was reborn.

5000 years later…

Mana was pleased to see that her Pharaoh's reincarnation was nearly like him in appearance and as pure of heart as the child he once was.


	3. Ways To Be Wicked

**I got super bored and decided to repeat this particular song.**

 **Yami: More like you kept backing it up and listening to it over and over again...Cheater.**

 **Not my fault that it seemed like a super-good song.**

 **Yugi: Well...you do have it on your playlist.**

 **Ryou: This chapter's song is from Disney's Descendants: Ways to be Wicked.**

 **Malik: I wonder what she came up with.**

 **Read and find out...**

 **Yugi: You might want to look for and listen to the song while reading this chapter.**

* * *

 **Ways To Be Wicked**

Yugi, Ryou, and Malik were tired of being thought of as innocent. They'd started out with small pranks, simple things like swapping salt and sugar, before escalating to things like saran-warp in the halls.

Yugi started the ordeal by switching the salt with the sugar and vice-versa before anyone entered the kitchen for breakfast. He quickly slipped into Ryou's room with a note.

Ryou followed suit the minute Yugi passed him the message. He poured baby powder into the blow-dryer and cleaned up to hide the evidence. He passed another note to Malik.

Malik smirked and set up the coffee maker with decaf coffee before dumping the regular coffee into a bag and pouring the rest of the decaf into the now-empty container. He then met his fellow Lights in the hall.

They lined the doors of their Darks' rooms with duct tape and saran-wrap with little sound before heading to the living room where their friends lay sleeping. A little shaving cream on Joey's hand, a bit of whipped cream for Tristan's hand, and a little warm pudding in Tea's. They hid behind the couch and waited for the show to begin.

All the clocks went off at the same time, waking all in the house. Yugi hit the button on the ceiling fan's remote and watched as the feathers they attached to it earlier tickled their friends' noses. The reaction was instant, they went to rub the tickle and smeared stuff on their faces. Three cries of frustration were heard from the halls.

The Lights were trying hard not to laugh as chaos reigned supreme in their once peaceful domain.

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Solomon said, not believing that the three in question were responsible for the chaotic scene he awoke to, "you all believe that Yugi, Ryou, and Malik did all of this sometime between the time you all fell asleep and woke up?"

"How else do you explain them not being targeted," Bakura pointed out just as a cry of shock was heard from the bathroom where the three were helping do each others' hair.

Three white coated teens rushed out into the kitchen, coughing and gagging. "I stand corrected," he sighed. "Someone got them too."

The trio shared a secret look saying that they'd never be caught. Solomon shook his head as he grabbed the salt shaker and poured its contents into his coffee. With all the pranks happening, one could never doubt that the sugar and salt would be in the suspected containers.

It would be weeks before someone realized that the coffee had been tampered with.

* * *

 **Yugi: WOW! I can't believe that you came up with that, PhantomBrat!**

 **Malik: I'm impressed.**

 **Ryou: We weren't caught.**

 **Yup. There are tons of prank ideas, but I didn't want to go too overboard.**

 **Mokuba: Nice...**

 **Yugi: Since PhantomBrat is in a good mood, she's planning on posting the next chapters of 'Free Flight', 'Hunted', and 'Haunted' as well.**

 **Yup. Until next time.**


	4. One More Day

**So here's another story to a song that I repeated a couple of times. This one is a Yami & Yugi father/son fic.**

 **Yugi: Enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _One More Day_**

 _sung by Diamond Rio  
_

* * *

Yami stared at the image in his hands of a smiling infant. He'd dreamed about the child in the photo. His little boy had gone missing when he was two. One day, a simple trip to the park…everything fell apart in his world. The babysitter, a woman he thought he could trust with his whole world, had left town shortly after the disappearance.

"You would have turned five today," Yami whispered to the photo. "I wish I could have watched you grow up, seen you walk, learn to put your shoes on, your first day of school. Gods, Yugi, I just want to hug you and say that I'd never leave you."

He'd laid on the bed in his empty house and swore to let the world pass him by for the rest of the day and all of the next, the anniversary of the day Yugi had gone missing. A persistent knock on the door pulled him from his misery, forcing him to get up to silence it.

When he pulled the door open, a familiar face greeted him. "What are you doing here, Joey," Yami grumbled. "Aren't you supposed to be working?"

Joey Wheeler, police officer, held up a picture, "I am. Do any of these kids look familiar?"

There, in color, among the children lined up for a class picture, was a mop of Mutou-family hair. A single little boy with tri-colored, spiked locks of hair held a corner of a sign with his teacher's name and the name of the school. "Is it him," Yami asked.

"The fingerprints say he is, but the thing is we all knew the kidnapper as Mai Valentine. Her real name was Mai Kujaku," Joey replied. "She apparently took off after leaving the kid at a hospital when he got sick and she just couldn't afford to take care of the expenses. A different kid went missing shortly after he was abandoned. She's on the run again, but we found Yugi two states over."

Yami got the information and decided to keep the shop closed until he returned from checking into things with the boy who could be his missing son.

* * *

A lonely little boy cried from his bed for his mommy. His tummy had hurt and now he had stitches where the doctors had to cut into him to fix the tummy ache. The nurses tried to get him to settle down, but failed.

"It looks like you need a friend," a man stated as he entered the room. "It seems that I also have a teddy-bunny who needs a friend as well." The man pulled a bear dressed in a faded blue bunny suit from a bag.

The boy's eyes widened in awe. He'd seen that same toy in baby pictures that his mommy had of him. She told him that they'd lost it when he was two and she had to move to a better place to raise him. "What's that on his ear," the boy asked when he noticed writing on its chewed-up right ear.

The man smiled, "Yugi. My dad thought that he'd be funny and have a friend stitch my little boy's name on the ear. Turned out that he just wanted to chew on that ear more than anything."

The boy's eyes went wide, "That's my name. Mommy said that she lost my bear when she moved us to me-maw's farm."

"I had him safe with me, Yugi," the man tried not to cry. "I've missed you."

Yugi watched as the man removed his hat and scarf. Familiar hair was revealed and Yugi didn't know what to think. "Your hair looks like mine."

"Only our family has this hair coloring or style," the man stated as he held the bunny-bear out to Yugi.

"Are you my daddy," Yugi asked innocently.

"We'll know tomorrow," the man answered softly, trying not to cry.

* * *

It turned out that Yugi was Yami's missing son. Two months later, Mai was arrested two states away and the missing child returned to his parents. It turned out that she'd kidnapped other children and moved to another state to raise them until the child either got sick, died, or turned five before abandoning them. Apparently she had been trying to make up for the loss of her own child who had drowned in a creek near her mother's farm when he was five.

Mai would gain the trust of a single parent with a little boy under three and hide the kid away until she could slip away after suspicion was off of her. She used her mother's farmhouse for a little while as it wasn't easy to find. As soon as the child called her some form of 'mom', she'd find another place to move to until she had to abandon the child for a new one.

* * *

Yami had one more day with his little boy and swore that he'd live each day with Yugi to its fullest. Every night since the day Yugi came home, Yami would shut the light off with a simple saying, "One more day, Yugi. One more day."

* * *

 **I do hope that everyone is enjoying these 'Song Shots'. I might just do a series with the same songs for Supernatural or other shows I love watching. Not sure yet.  
**


	5. Hands of Time

**I really don't have much to say at the moment.**

 **Kaiba: Just let your readers have their chapter already.**

 **Mokuba: We hope you all enjoy this update.**

* * *

 **Hands of Time—Rachel Diggs**

Yugi sat on his bed, looking up at the skylight to the night sky. He'd been crying, alone once more. His friends had abandoned him once more to hang out with the newly-reincarnated pharaoh. Yami had been spending more time with the others and less time with his former Light.

Yugi had thrown everything reflective out of his room in an effort to remove all things reminiscent of the former spirit. He despised anything representing Light and all things related. Yugi took in a shuddering breath as the moon rose overhead. He decided enough was enough. He'd take his grandfather up on the offer to move to his cousin's place until Yami noticed he was missing.

* * *

Solomon wasn't too pleased that Yugi felt that he had to leave to be noticed by his 'friends', but he gave in and helped the teen pack what he wanted into a few boxes. Later they would head to Satellite City and meet up with Yusei. From there, Yugi would stay with the young man until he wanted to return home.

* * *

A few years had passed and Yugi had only returned to visit a few times. Solomon was pleased that his grandson had gone to college and was now working on a new means to play Duel Monsters with his cousin and his cousin's friends. Granted, the elder wasn't pleased that it meant Yugi was racing at high speeds whilst Dueling, but at least the boy, no, young man was living.

Yugi had gone back into Dueling under the name of Heba Amonra Sennen. His hair was hidden beneath a bandanna during what few interviews he did. To hide his eye color, Yugi wore grey contacts when out in public.

Yami hadn't appreciated hearing that a new style of Dueling was popping up. He especially didn't approve of the newest Duelists who chose to chance their lives in such a dangerous version of his cherished game. But he had no choice but to watch the 'Turbo Duel' Solomon had on the only television in the house.

He watched as a black, amethyst, and golden runner blazed past the white runner. The Duelist on said contraption played a card in Defense mode before setting four cards face down on the field. _"I end my turn. Your move, Atlas."_

" _Whatever Sennen."_

* * *

The Duelist dressed in black, amethyst, and gold removed his helmet as the reporters swarmed the field to speak to the top three Duelists. _"So, Heba Sennen,"_ one of them called out, _"There's not much on you in the records other than the fact you came out of nowhere. What is your driving force for Turbo Dueling?"_

The man smiled sadly, _"At first, I wanted my friends to notice me. I guess now all I want to do is leave the past behind me and face the future without fear."_

Heba left moments later and the interviews continued with Yusei Fudo and Jack Atlas.

* * *

Yami was reluctant to go and watch a Turbo Duel in person, but Solomon insisted on going and had already paid for the tickets. He watched the initial race with boredom, but jumped when a loud crash was heard. The wreck involved four Duel Runners, a green one, a red and silver bike, a grey and black one, and last of all was the black, red, and gold Duel Runner. He'd hit the mass moments after the first three had collided and was thrown from his seat. Heba hit the pavement and rolled, remaining still as his body came to a stop.

All of the fans familiar with the smallest of the Duelists cried out as one, _"HEBA!"_

Yami saw the racers called into the Pit Area as medics ran to the ones from the accident.

* * *

Martin, a medic for the racetrack, pulled out a digital handprint scanner used to identify the injured racers. He scanned Heba's handprint despite knowing who the young man was by reputation only. All present were shocked to learn that Heba Amonra Sennen was in fact the missing Duelist, Yugi Hikari Mutou. It was too late, however, to hide the information from the observers as all readings were sent to the handheld viewers.

* * *

Yami nearly dropped the device in his hand when a familiar name ran across the screen. He hadn't seen Yugi in years and until now had barely thought of him. Now his former Light was down there somewhere among the debris and injured racers. He watched, helpless, as three were aided from the wreckage and the fourth was loaded onto a stretcher and carried off the track.

* * *

Solomon got up and motioned for Yami to go with him, "Let's go."

Yami followed in silence, forgetting that the race was only the first part of the event. Solomon headed to the nearest hospital and was directed to a small room and asked to wait. Four hours later, a doctor came in. "Who are you here for?"

"A racer from the racetrack came in here, Yugi," Solomon answered.

The doctor nodded, "he sustained a severe concussion, broken ribs, a punctured lung, and a badly broken leg. We tried to save his leg, but the bone was shattered."

Yami was shocked when he was allowed to see the injured young man. His head was wrapped in bandages and where there should have been two legs, there was only one. After finally seeing Yugi in his current condition, Yami instantly regretted ignoring the one person who saved him from the Darkness of the Puzzle.

* * *

Two months passed and Yugi was still in a coma. The doctors felt it necessary to keep him under to reduce the pain he was likely in for that long. Slowly they eased up on the medication keeping him under to see how he was doing.

Yami wanted to see his brother's familiar amethyst eyes, but was shocked when he was met with grey eyes. He looked at Yusei in shock.

The man shrugged, "We found a professional who made the color change sort of a permanent thing. Said we could just use contacts to cover it up and gave Yugi a box of them for that reason."

* * *

Weeks of therapy had Yugi learning to use a prosthetic leg and speaking normally before he was released. Yami was there for everything until Yugi remembered something. "Why did you come," he asked with a slight slur to his speech.

Yami sighed, "I didn't know where you were and wasn't really looking for you after a while. Grandfather dragged me to that race that nearly cost you your life. I realized I wasn't there for you when you needed me most. I wanted to make it up to you for being there for me at my darkest point in time."

Yugi pouted, "So, are you saying…if I want your notice, I should get hurt?"

"No," Yami paled. "I didn't realize you were 'Heba'."

"It was a play on words, Yami. If you had listened to the name I picked, you would have noticed," Yugi sighed.

Yami thought back to the name Yugi was racing under. Heba meant 'Gift', Amonra was a twist to Amun-Ra meaning 'Hidden Light', and Sennen was 'Millennium'. He grew angry with himself for not noticing it at first. "I am so stupid," Yami berated himself.

Yugi reached out to Yami, sadness in his now amethyst eyes. "I forgave you the day of the crash. I didn't want to die with such a weight on my heart. If that were to be my last day, I wanted to go without anger, pain, or regrets. Forgive yourself as well."

"I'll try."

* * *

 **I have been so busy lately and forgot about my stories.  
**

 **Mokuba: At least you had chapters written already.**

 **Yup. I decided to post a new chapter to three different works.**


	6. Brother, My Brother

**So...I'm updating 'Song Shots' just because I can.**

 **Bakura: You're suppose to be working!**

 **It's called a 'break'.**

 **Ryou: Bakura, there's a steak in the freezer.**

 **Bakura: I'm out of here!**

 **Thanks, Ryou.**

 **Ryou: Enjoy!**

* * *

Yugi sat on his bed, numb to all around him. His big brother had just yelled at him for Yugi asking for help with his history project. Granted, Yami Atem Mutou had been talking to his girlfriend, Anzu Gardner, on the phone when he tried to remind him that he promised.

The eight-year-old boy looked up to the eighteen-year-old as Yami had practically raised him after their parents accident with their grandfather's help. The memories of their grandfather sent the boy over the edge in his depression. The elder Mutou had just passed away just as the school year had started.

* * *

"I don't understand why he can't just do his homework on his own, Anzu," Yami complained to his girlfriend.

Anzu sighed over the phone, "Did you even bother asking who assigned it? Remember that Mr. Collins is a pretty strict teacher and that he has yet to retire from Domino Elementary School."

"I seriously doubt that he got that grump for a teacher," Yami stated as he pulled out a package of ground turkey.

"Hold on a second," Anzu said. "Let me ask my cousin since she just got home."

Anzu came back on a moment later, "Tea just said that Yugi has Old Man Collins for history. She also said that the project is a major part of this quarter's grade."

Yami dropped the cutting board he'd had in his hand, "Oh, crap! Anzu, I…"

"Go make things up with that angel of a brother you've got," Anzu said. "If I hear that he fell asleep crying, or skips dinner, I'll ignore your calls for a week."

Yami tried to say bye to her, but she'd already hung up.

* * *

Yugi was struggling to breathe, his strained sobs had aggravated his sensitive lungs. When Yami didn't get an answer, he'd opened the door to Yugi's room and found him on the floor. Grabbing the inhaler off the desk, he knelt next to Yugi and carefully pulled him into his lap. "Yugi, try to take a slow breath," Yami soothed.

Yugi tried and failed to inhale with Yami's coaching. The teen had no other option but to start the nebulizer that he kept in Yugi's room and pour the small vial of medicine into the chamber. He held the mask against Yugi's face as the boy struggled to get air into his lungs.

Yami apologized to Yugi as the boy fought to stay awake, his body feeling the deprivation of precious oxygen and the sudden ability to obtain it. Yugi muttered something too low for the teen to understand over the sound of the machine and the mask muffling his voice further. Just as the treatment neared its end, Yugi weakly pulled the mask away. Watery eyes looked up at Yami, "Sorry should only be said when playing 'Sorry'."

Yami held Yugi close, "I messed up, Yugi. Can you ever forgive me for ignoring you and then yelling at you about helping you with your project?"

"Only if you make your super yummy burgers and help me with my homework until I graduate," Yugi yawned.

Yami smiled, "We have a deal for the homework situation, but as for the hamburgers until you graduate…how does once every two weeks sound?"

Yugi nodded weakly, feeling too tired to reply. The asthma attack had drained him and the breathing treatments always made him sleepy.

* * *

For the next three weeks, Yami helped Yugi work on his project. Apparently it was to be done in three parts: research, a report, and a presentation with something physically representing the piece chosen. The last part was randomly assigned with three choices drawn from a hat. The options were to do a diorama, a piece of art, or a poster. Yugi had the luck to be the only one with a diorama drawn from the hat.

Yami had a sneaking suspicion that the teacher had set it up. He'd seen it happen before with the teacher only writing one of a certain option, usually the hardest he could think up, and holding it at the bottom of the hat to keep all but the last student, the one he chose to pick on, had drawn.

Nobody was to know what the other students had drawn until the assignments were turned in, but that didn't matter as the conman had other classes and made sure to keep those simple to avoid complaints from parents about his methods.

With Yami's help, Yugi managed to create a lift-away pyramid diorama with a model of the mummification process and the known chamber locations contained within. Yugi had been proud of it and received praise from a different history teacher for the model. Mr. Collins wasn't as impressed with the diorama. He failed Yugi saying, "I've seen better work from the second graders. This is only worth a 'D-' at best."

"We worked really hard on it. Yami helped me with everything. He held the pieces for me while I tried to glue them together and showed me how to use clay, sticks, and strings to keep things from falling apart," Yugi tried to reason with the teacher, unaware that Yami was just outside the door waiting to pick him up.

"Then you fail this project, Mutou. Outside help was not optional."

"Tea had help," Yugi pointed out.

"From one of the best students I've ever had."

"Yami's got good grades," Yugi tried to counter.

The teacher glared at the boy, "Your brother was a slacker when I had him a few years ago. He cost me my job at the high school. I was shocked when I heard that I had you for a student this year. I swore that I'd get back at the worthless brother of yours and here you are, a weak little boy who has every reason to want attention. Few would believe what a little kid in your situation says."

"Gregory Collins," a stern voice called out. The superintendent, the principal, and Yami all entered the room. "How dare you take out your problems on this delicate child! Pack your things up and leave the grounds immediately."

"I'd suggest that you also find another line of work in this county," the superintendent added. She glared at the man, "Your actions will be reported to the board of education and your teaching career is over."

* * *

Yugi looked at Yami over his ice cream sundae, "Yami, can we swear never to fight again?"

"I can promise to try," Yami said as he stole the cherry from the top of Yugi's mountain of ice cream.

"I can accept that."

* * *

 **I can't say much as I've got to get back to work. I do hope that you enjoyed this update.**

 **Ryou: Until Next Time!**


	7. Beautiful Times

**Heya! I hope everyone is having a wonderful day today.  
**

 **Orion's Light: Um...Hello. PhantomBrat asked if I wanted to say anything, but all I wanted to do is say 'Hi'.**

 **Orion's Light is my Beta Reader, but she's not an official one yet.  
**

 **Orion's Light: I'm not sure if I even want to be a Beta Reader...yet. I'm undecided.**

 **I still appreciate the help though.**

 **Orion's Light: I hope everyone enjoys this one-shot.**

* * *

 _ **"Beautiful Times"**_ _  
_ _(Owl City feat. Lindsey Stirling)_

 _A spark soaring down through the pouring rain  
And restoring life to the lighthouse  
A slow motion wave on the ocean  
Stirs my emotion up like a rain cloud_

Yugi, Ryou, and Malik were slowly losing their will to carry on as their inner Light faded to a mere spark. The others had so long ago left to move on with their own lives as Yugi slowly faded from the spotlight that was Gaming. _  
_

 _When did the sky turn black?  
And when will the light come back?  
_

The three males no longer dressed in colorful clothes as they just didn't see much point in trying to pretend that nothing was wrong. They stayed in their shared apartment and rarely came out during the day.

 _A cab driver turned to skydiver  
Then to survivor,  
Dying to breakdown  
A blood brother, surrogate mother  
Hugging each other, crying their eyes out  
_

They tried to just survive each day, barely really existing. They cried together as their losses hit them hard each night.

 _When did the sky turn black?  
And when will the light come back?  
_

Neither male knew exactly when their lives fell apart after their Darks left, nor did they know when things would get better for them.

 _I'm ecstatic like a drug addict  
Locked in the attic  
Strung out and spellbound  
_

They never chose to bring harm to their bodies despite their severe depression, instead they tried to lock themselves away to protect what little remained of their connections to their other halves.

 _I fought all through the night  
Oh, oh, but I made it alive_

Ryou, Malik, and Yugi were rushed to the hospital after being hit by a hit-and-run driver. They had been on their rare walk just after dark. The driver was caught and arrested when they tried to get the damages fixed to avoid being caught for having a suspended license.

 _The sun's starting to rise  
Oh, oh, these are beautiful times  
_

Solomon prayed to the Gods that Atem and likely Bakura had worshipped in hopes of the boys recovering.

 _This fight of my life is so hard, so hard, so hard_

They struggled to recover after being injured. Yugi was confined to a wheelchair, unable to feel anything below his waist. Ryou had a broken leg requiring surgery to connect the bone fragments. Malik had a broken arm.

 _But I'm gonna survive  
Oh, oh, these are beautiful times  
_

Solomon took them in and found a better home where they could all live. He rented out the upstairs apartment after having it sealed off from the shop. He would still keep the shop running for their sakes.

 _A bad feeling burned through the ceiling  
Leaving my healing heart with a new scar_

Yugi hated the fact that he would never be able to walk again. He hated the person responsible for taking away his ability to run his problems away. Each negative thought dimmed his already faded Light further.

 _A dead fire rose and rose higher  
Like a vampire, up from the graveyard  
_

Ryou watched as Yugi stared at the candle that Malik lit to mark the day they'd said goodbye to their Darks.

 _When did the sky turn black?  
And when will the light come back?  
_

It was then that Ryou realized that they'd allowed the world to kill their once carefree and loving personalities. He had no idea when it had happened, but he wondered if they could ever go back.

 _We all suffer but we recover  
Just to discover life where we all are_

Malik sighed as he noticed the same thing as Ryou. It had taken being injured to realize how far they'd fallen. If only they could find their way back to the Light.

 _I fought all through the night  
Oh, oh, but I made it alive  
_

Yugi sighed as the candle went out. He'd stared at it all night. He was still alive.

 _The sun's starting to rise  
Oh, oh, these are beautiful times_

Deciding it was too late to wheel himself to bed, he sat in his wheelchair and watched the sun come up from the kitchen window. It was the first time that he'd done so in a long time.

 _This fight of my life is so hard, so hard, so hard  
But I'm gonna survive  
Oh, oh, these are beautiful times_

It was then that Yugi decided that he'd seek out his former friends, and maybe some help. He wasn't going to let his disability get the best of him.

 _This fight of my life is so hard, so hard, so hard  
But I'm gonna survive  
Oh, oh, these are beautiful times_

Ryou, Malik, and Yugi hugged each other later after Yugi made an announcement. Ryou and Malik agreed that they needed help from the others and needed to allow them back into their lives.

 _My heart's burning bad  
And it's turning black_

Granted, they were no longer 'Pure Light', but they weren't going to let what remained go out completely.

 _But I'm learning how to be stronger_

No longer would Malik, Yugi, and Ryou sit in the dark of night and let their sadness and dark thoughts control them. They would try to live in the light.

 _And sincerely, I love you dearly  
Oh, but I'm clearly destined to wander_

They would continue until they were called to rejoin the other halves of their souls as brothers.

* * *

 **Orion's Light: I nearly cried when I was trying to check for errors. At least I didn't have to proofread 'Will Not Say Goodbye'.  
**

 **Yeah, I nearly cried while writing it and reading it for errors.**

 **Orion's Light: You might want to consider moving that to 'Song Shots' instead of leaving it as 'Random Stories'.**

 **Great idea! I'll do that soon.**

 **Orion's Light: Ok.**

 **Until Next Time!**


End file.
